A known method of formation of a conductive film typically using metal oxides such as ITO and the like includes coating a coating liquid including a metal complex onto a surface of a substrate, and thereafter, subjecting the metal complex to thermal decomposition by baking to thereby form a metal oxide thin film. A ligand in the metal complex often employs a multidentate ligand including ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid, diethanolamine, acetylacetone, or the like and having two or more substitution groups in the molecule such as hydroxyl groups or amino groups. Other ligands that improve adhesive performance or anti-cracking properties are known to include use of a multidentate ligand that has a specific aromatic skeleton (Refer to Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, a method of pattern formation of the above type of conductive film executes pattern formation on the conductive film by forming a resist pattern on a flat conductive film, and then transfers the resist pattern using etching. However in recent years, shortening of this process has been examined in relation to imparting photosensitivity to the coating liquid itself and then directly executing pattern formation. For example, direct pattern formation has been disclosed that uses a photosensitive transparent conductive film-forming coating liquid containing a solvent, a photosensitive resin and a chelate complex coordinating organic ligands in a hydroxy compound produced from an organic acid and a compound containing indium and tin (Refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2008/007751    Patent Document 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-143526